New procedures were developed for isolation of Acanthamoeba plasma membranes. Purity of the membrane fraction for which no unique enzymatic markers are known, was assessed by surface iodination. It was established that iodination labeled only the plasma membrane. About 26-fold purification of membranes was achieved. Purified plasma membranes will be examined for chemical differences with phagosome membranes.